Vriska Serket
|-|Vriska Serket= |-|God-Tier= |-|Ancestral Awakening= Summary Vriska Serket is a highly important and iconic character from Homestuck. She is known to be infamous due to her bad attitude, high ego, and being an overall jerk. However, post-retcon, her personality improves. She sets up a plan to obtain the Juju and to defeat Lord English. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 5-A | 2-A Name: Vriska Serket Age: 16 BoS, in her 20s EoS Gender: Female Origin: Homestuck Classification: Troll, Sburb Player | Theif of Light Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Dave Strider, who cut Derse's chain) | Large Planet level (Should be on level with Jackspers Noirlecrow, who destroyed Prospit and Skaia in a small timeframe) | Macroversal+ (Fought against and proved to be a challenge against fully prototyped Jack Noir, and Doc Scratch states that he can not bet against her) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Supersonic+ (Via scaling to other characters on this level) | Massively FTL+ (Via scaling to the Condesce's ship, who can travel lightyears in mere hours) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Bec Noir) Combat Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block level | Large Planet Class | Macroverse level+ Durability: Multi-City Block | Large Planet Class | Macroverse level+ Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Unknown, Macroversal+ with Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (She can do this to players in different sessions) | Same as before | Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Enhanced Senses with her vision 8-Fold, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Flight, Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1), Flight with her rocket boots, Hammerspace, Extrasensory Perception, Dream Manipulation, Preparation, Mind Reading, Regeneration (Low), Longevity, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Supernatural Luck. Probability Manipulation (Passively drains luck, and can "steal" more of it), Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Her powers can work on the souls of dead players) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Aura, BFR, Spatial Manipulation Standard Equipment: The Fluorite Octet, and her Rocket Boots | Same as before, sans her rocket boots | Same as before, Blue Spectral Sword Intelligence: Vriska is incredibly intelligent and capable of forming complex long-term plans to reach her goals, supposedly even masterminding the creation of Bec Noir in the kids' session, though she was in truth partly manipulated by Doc Scratch. She can even create highly complex doomsday devices, though many of them don't work all that well. Weaknesses: Arrogant, Glory Seeking Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Fluorite Octet:' Vriska's weapons of choice, a set of eight eight-sided die that she discovered aboard a ghost ship. When Vriska rolls them, they enact a different result depending on the roll, and even the order that the dice fall in is important to the result. There are 16, 777, 216 permutations of possible values, and the effect of the dice is more powerful the higher the roll. It is implied that for every possible roll, there is a unique effect - though, instead of leaving it up to chance, Vriska can use her powers as a Hero of Light to pick out certain results, twice rolling an "impossibly lucky roll" of eight eights. **'Guillotine de la Marquise:' Resulting from a roll of 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, this roll summons a massive, spectral blue guillotine above Vriska's target that swings down quickly to decapitate them. **'Reroll x2:' Presumably allows Vriska to reroll the Octet two more times and use the results given by both rolls. **'Ancestral Awakening:' Vriska's most powerful technique, resulting from an extremely lucky roll of eight eights, which acts as an extremely powerful transformation that allows her to take on the traits of her ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, gaining a spectral blue sword and an exponential boost in power that allows her to match even a First Guardian. Key: Base | God-Tier | Ancestral Awakening Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's profile (Both where 8-A, speed equalized, Game Continuity Kirito was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Characters Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhumans Category:Teenagers